1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a respiratory tube assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional respiratory tube assembly includes an outer tube 1, an inner tube 2 disposed in the outer tube 1, a first connector 3 connected to one end of each of the inner and outer tubes 1, 2, a second connector 4 connected to the other end of each of the inner and outer tubes 1, 2 and connected to a patient end, and an air-discharge tube 5 connected to the first connector 3. The first connector 3 has an air supply portion 301 connected to a ventilator (not shown), and an air outlet portion 302 connected to the air-discharge tube 5. The ventilator supplies air having a predetermined temperature and humidity to the patient through the first connector 3, the inner tube 2, and the second connector 4. Air containing carbon dioxide exhaled by a patient is discharged through the second connector 4, the outer tube 1, the first connector 3, and the air-discharge tube 5.
Since the air exhaled by the patient to the outer tube 1 has a high moisture content and a high temperature, steam is usually condensed on an inner wall of the outer tube 1. This causes water to accumulate inside the outer tube 1. Thus, after using the conventional respiratory tube assembly for some time, the outer tube 1 must be disassembled from the respiratory tube assembly to remove the accumulated condensed water therein. Hence, use of the conventional respiratory tube assembly is inconvenient.